Rhea Glasya-Labolas's Peerage
Rhea Glasya-Labolas's Peerage was officially introduced in Life 2 of the story. Being the only full peerage in Osaka, Rhea was granted the role of the Leader of the town and as such operates mainly during the night and most active time. Despite sharing her leadership with Rebekah, Yami learns from Juno that Rebekah has very little authority. Due to being a night student however, Rebekah typically takes control of operations during the day. Rhea's peerage consists of 9 young Devils, all deemed failures or misfits either by their clans or devil society and Rhea reincarnated them as a way of redeeming them and to give them the opportunity to fight for something and prove themselves. Because of this, they are shown to be loyal and trust in Rhea very much, seeing her as their savior when nobody else cared for them. Her peerage is shown to be very strong, having won a single Rating Game against a much older and experienced devil with 0 losses. Members Rhea Glasya-Labolas (King) Rhea, the King of her peerage. A very powerful young devil heiress who excels in her clan's Absolute Defense Magic. However her true strength relies in her strategic mind, able to outmaneuver and outsmart even devils stronger than her. She is the true Leader of Osaka Town. She is shown to be very kind and cares dearly for her childhood friend. She is a hardworking and caring devil. She was the one who invited Yami to her peerage's hunt while Rebekah was in her class and explained the evil pieces to him in Life 2. In the human world her disguise name is revealed to be Rhea Glass. Kura Bael (Queen) Kura Bael also known as Kura Katsumi is Rhea's queen and her first servant as a peerage. He is the half-son of the current Bael head, however he was hated due to being of mixed blood and typically grew up in the Underworld as being his father's embarrassment. Being of human blood he is revealed to posses a sacred gear known as Eclipse Conversion however he was banned from his father from using it publicly. He later meets Rhea at a party, where he is out back training to stay out of his father and the other noble's eyes. The two then talk and that's when Rhea got the idea to create a peerage of devils from other families similar to Kura, hated with nowhere to go. Kura then decides to become her first servant, her queen. He was the first to make a appearance, meeting Yami the first episode. When he makes his appearance he is very serious, stoic, and calm, able to rationalize any problem away. He is also shown to have a cheery and kind side. He is revealed to be in love with his King, wanting to marry her however he's waiting until after she becomes the clan head and accomplish her dream of proving herself to all the Underworld elders before considering pursuing a relationship with her, as he feels his "half-Breed" status would only hurt her. He is the vice president of the student council. Kura possesses immense Demonic Power, despite his inferiority in the Power of Destruction he possesses all the traits of the Bishop, Rook, and Knight, having trained with a sword and spear since he was young he possesses immense combat capabilities with the two weapons. He is shown to be very skilled at breaking through his opponent's defenses while simultaneously attacking with his spear. After leaving his clan, he was capable of using Eclipse Conversion to not only protect and heal his King but also his peerage. He is said to be the perfect Queen for a young devil, excelling at magic (to create mists), Defense (with his sacred gear), and attack (with both hand-to-hand combat abilities and his spearmanship). Being a devil he can also fly with his two wings. Bridgette Zagan (Knight x2) Bridgette Zagan is one of the few remaining devils of the deceased Zagan clan. She is the only one of the peerage and the only devil in Osaka to be a middle-class devil however after taking the test to become a High-Class Devil three times and failing to rise to the rank and be given her evil pieces. Due to the humiliation and hatred she felt due to not being able to restore her clan and attain the ranking of a high class devil she became a petty criminal, causing destruction and stealing from the Underworld. She was eventually caught however and was trapped in a jail cell until Rhea met her. Rhea then challenged her to a fight with the conditions of her victory being she join her peerage. Rhea completely won and as such Bridgette became her knight. She is shown to be very emotionless, isolated, and rarely makes friends despite Kura's attempts to lighten her up she opts to be alone. She is also the treasurer of the student council president. Being a knight Bridgette possesses immense speed, capable of moving at lightning fast speed. She possesses a whip known as Blood Sucker that drains her victims of their blood by absorbing it into the whip with each strike. Her prowess with a whip has led her to become known as the Vampire Devil. She also possesses some use in her clan's curse magic and typically uses it for illusions or to drain her enemies of their magic with a curse called Devil Flashing. Milica Astaroth(Rook) Hot-headed, arrogant, and a bit selfish. Milica Astaroth is the younger sister of Remiel Astaroth. She grew up constantly being out-staged by her older brother and as such, grew to resent him despite his immense care toward her. After getting into a hostile argument with her mother over joining her brother's peerage she decided to leave and she later joined Rhea's peerage a few months before the start of the series, leaving the Astaroth home and going to Japan. Being the youngest servant she is shown to have the least amount of respect for her master and constantly argues with her and ignores her orders. She's the first to become friends with Yami, the two hanging out after school, to the shock of both Rhea and Ayako. Being a power-type she is shown to be immensely strong with even Ajuka Astaroth stating she gains a lot from her mother than she does from him. She is shown to have better control over the power of destruction, completely capable of annihilating entire buildings with a single blow. She also shows immense mastery over lightning-type magic and small sparks can be forming around her body when she gets serious. She possesses immense durability and power than she was still capable of releasing power of destruction despite Yami dividing her power twice. Hikaru Malphas (Rook) Hikaru Malphas is shown to be a very kind and sweet girl who is also very gluttonous. Coming from the extinct Malphas clan, she was constantly looked down upon due to her having mixed fallen angel blood. Because of this, not many devils, even extra demon clans, wanted to associate or care for the girl due to the rumors and spite she would cause. As such she eventually left for the human world and began training. She was eventually captured by some fallen angels who wanted to use her powers for revenge against devils. However she was later saved by Rhea and Kura and decided to join their peerage. Coming from the Malphas clan she possesses the clan's Power over Desires, capable of destroying the thoughts and desires of others, even capable of connecting her peerage's minds together in order to communicate and fight more efficiently. She is also shown to be super strong and as such, possesses immense durability and strength befitting of a rook. Due to her fallen angel blood she has gained the power to release immense blasts of light capable of blinding and hurting her enemies however this light is shown to be inferior to regular fallen angel powers. (Bishop) (Bishop) (Pawn x3) (Mutation Pawn) (Pawn) Trivia *Kura's name means treasure house in Japanese. His hatred, appearance, and the fact that he possess a shield sacred gear are also references to Rising of the Shield Hero. *Every member of the peerage has a certain vice to their character for example Rhea's low self-esteem, Kura's hatred for his clan, Bridgette's emotionless state, etc. Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Fanon Peerage